


Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Chocolate

by thegirlwhochosetostay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Extended Family, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Husbands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwhochosetostay/pseuds/thegirlwhochosetostay
Summary: Teddy and James knew they would be adopting even before they got married. And they knew they wanted a girl. What they didn't expect was that asking Colin Creevy's Memorial Adoption Center to adopt a child on Christmas Day meant that they didn't get to meet said child first.





	Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Teddy and James had wanted to adopt even before they got together. Getting together only escalated that desire and James was always one for making impulse decisions.

~Dec 23~ 

Teddy and James were curled up on their bed in the house they'd just moved into earlier that month. James was resting his head on Teddy's chest as Teddy stroked his hair in a calming manner. James fiddled with the ring on his left hand. He couldn't believe he and Teddy had been married for three years already. Teddy placed a chaste kiss to the crown of James's head and then craned his neck so he could see his face. James smiled at him and kissed his chest before scooting up so that Teddy could wrap his arms around him in a hug. He laid his head back on his shoulder and kissed behind Teddy's ear. James couldn't ever get enough of Teddy. Couldn't believe he was his after years of pining and being too young. 

"Whatcha thinking about Jamie?" Teddy asked, probing at James stomach. James flinched and then turned his head so he could see Teddy. His hair was pale green and he had his crescent moon earrings in, as always. The light from the window above the bed danced on his lovers skin and James couldn't help but smile. He was twenty-eight but Teddy was always able to make him feel like a smitten eighteen year old all over again. 

"You know how we've always talked about adopting, since we came out and said our kids would be friends and then we got together and now our kids will be siblings but it's the same concept really. Anyways, I was just thinking about it and it seems like a good time of year to adopt. You know, with it being the Hols' and all. I think we could make a little girl's Christmas Wishes come true, ya know?" 

Teddy just looked at James and the biggest smile broke out across his face as he leaned forward to kiss James full on the mouth. 

"Is that a yes then?" James asked when Teddy pulled away, trying to contain the grin that was spreading across his own face and failing miserably. 

"Absolutely. But we'll have to go on Christmas because I have to work tomorrow and I don't want her first day with her dad's to consist of me being gone the night Santa comes."

James nodded in agreement and then his eyes widened as he looked at Teddy. "What?" Teddy asked, hoping James hadn't already found a way to doubt himself in this. "We're gonna be dads." James said in a hushed tone and then crashed his lips into Teddy's. Teddy smiled against the kiss and kissed James back in full. 

'Yeah, we are.' He thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around James' back. 

~Dec 24~

James rushed Teddy out of the house that morning, eager to surprise him when he came home from work that night. Teddy had work at the Ministry that morning, just paperwork but Auror's only got the actual holiday's off, not the eves. After that he had a shift at the small Italian restaurant he had been working at since he and James had started saving up for the house. While being an Auror made good pay and being Harry Potter's son had its benefits, Teddy still wanted to make some extra money that he could use to spoil James whenever seemed fit. His grandma had raised him to always work hard, but even with the extra job Teddy didn't feel he was doing enough to make his father proud so he kept it and also went into work at George's shop for random shifts. Besides those jobs Teddy would volunteer at the Veterans home for War Hero's in his free time. Teddy actually liked his job at the Italian restaurant, he had a few friends there and always liked to entertain kids whose parents had brought them to the restaurant in hopes of a nice family dinner. Since it was a holiday Teddy was working the bar that night, and though he loved his job he was growing impatient as he looked at the time on his phone, wanting nothing more than to be home with James and getting ready to get their little girl. 

Teddy was stood in the bar lost in thought when he hear a voice behind. "Excuse me sir," it said and Teddy turned around to see a girl no older than ten seated at the table behind him, an inquisitive look on her face that quite reminded him of James. "Sir, I was wondering if I could have a few more of those chocolates we got after dinner?" Teddy was astonished at the little girl's bravery in asking a stranger for something. 'She'll make a fine Gryffindor one day' he thought to himself. "Sure, I'll be right back." He told her and then walked behind the wall separating the takeout area from the dining area. 

He walked to the corner where the chocolates were before smiling to himself and in true Hufflepuff fashion deciding to be overly kind. He walked to the opposite wall where the little takeout containers were and grabbed one that was for individual slices of cake. He then returned to the chocolates, flipped the lid of the container open, and stuffed in as many as would fit inside. Once he couldn't fit anymore in he shut the lid and walked back to the little girl's table. 

He knelt down so that he was eye level with the girl and handed her the container, then said "this'll be our little secret," and winking at the girl before flashing her a bright smile. "Thank you sir!" she exclaimed and gave Teddy a brief hug. Teddy smiled at the adults at the girls table before walking back over to the bar. Behind him he heard the little girl gasp. The woman at the table called out to him saying "guess you wanted to impress such a pretty little girl! Thank you!" He felt a blush rise to his neck, he was just being kind he thought. Teddy hoped that the little girl he and James were adopting tomorrow would be as sweet as the one he had given the chocolates to. 

At 7:30 his boss finally told him that he could leave and to enjoy the holidays. Teddy quickly clocked out and then walked to the apperating point so he could get home to James. Once he landed, he took the quick step up the stairs and unlocked the door, then called out for James as he slid off his shoes and coat. At first James didn't answer but then Teddy saw him emerge from the spare bedroom and quickly shut the door behind him. 

"Hey love," James said and greeted Teddy with a kiss as he did every day when Teddy came home. James smiled and wrapped his arms around Teddy's waist before grinning up at him. "I've got something to show you." 

"Yeah?" Teddy asked and then James grabbed his hand and led him to the door of the spare bedroom. "No peaking!" he said as he covered Teddy's eyes with his hand from behind and then opened the door and pushed Teddy through. "Okay, you can look now." James said and dropped his hands, then looked at Teddy's face as he reacted to the room. James had really out done himself. What used to be a plain white room with no furniture had turned into the most wonderful bedroom Teddy'd ever seen. The walls were a bright Hufflepuff yellow and the wood floor had a Burgundy rug in the center of it. There was a bed in one corner of the room with white, burgundy, and yellow bedding, more pillows than anyone needed, and a badger and lion stuffed animals resting against the pillows. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp and several children's books on it. In another corner there was a dresser that was slightly open and Teddy could see tons of clothing for a little girl in it as well as shoes on a rack next to the dresser. On the wall with the bed there was a giant window seat with white curtains and a burgundy cushion and some more pillows. Next to there was a bookshelf with more children's books than Teddy had ever seen in his life. Teddy had no idea how to react. The room was perfect. James reached out for his hand and looked into Teddy's eyes. 

"Is it too much, I can fix-" James started but Teddy cut him off with a kiss. "It's perfect Jamie. Our daughter will love it." he told him and smiled at his husband, wondering how he got so lucky. 

Teddy and James ate dinner alone in their home. They smiled and chatted. Teddy told James about the girl at the restaurant and the chocolates and James couldn't help but smile. He also hoped that their daughter would be like the little girl. He also hoped that she wouldn't mind that she was going to be thrown into a Potter-Weasley Christmas dinner tomorrow night. 

James and Teddy fell asleep intertwined after a good dinner and a long Floo Call with Harry explaining that they'd be bringing their new daughter to dinner tomorrow and that they needed an extra seat at the table. Harry was overjoyed with the knowledge that he was going to be a grandfather, and promised to keep quiet and explain that the extra seat was a surprise. He was a little upset that he wasn't allowed to tell Draco but he understood the boy's wish for privacy. 

~Dec 25~

On Christmas morning Teddy was woken up by kisses being peppered along his jawline as the rest of James' body was used as deadweight on top of him. 

"Good morning love," Teddy said and kissed James' head after the jaw kisses stopped. "Good morning daddy," James said and Teddy laughed. He knew James was going to take every new opportunity to call him that. "What do you say we have breakfast and then go to the adoption center?" Teddy asked and James nodded in approval. 

After a good breakfast the boys apparated to Colin Creevy's Memorial Adoption Center and held hands as they walked to the front door. Teddy pulled James in for a quick hug and whispered "let's do this" in his ear before pulling open the door. Upon walking inside they were greeted by a welcome witch and told that someone would be with them shortly. They walked into the waiting room and took a seat. Teddy held tightly to James' hand and could feel him shaking. "Hey, it's gonna be alright." he told him and gave games a reassuring smile. James smiled back and tried to stop shaking as a lady approached the couple.

"Hello, I'm Peyton Greengrass. I'll be taking care of your adoption today." she said and gestured for the men to come with her. They followed her into a small office that was decorated in Ravenclaw fashion. She smiled at them as she sat down behind her wooden desk. Teddy and James had been working with the adoption agency since they were married and were already pre approved by them to adopt whenever. Peyton pulled their file out from a cabinet and opened it.

"So you are Teddy and James Lupin-Potter?" she asked and they nodded. "Okay, I'm going to ask a few questions and then I'll be able to match you with a child." she told them. They both nodded as she looked at the questions she was supposed to ask on the paper.

"How long have you been married?" 

"3 years," Teddy answered knowing that James was scared. He would let James answer when it seemed like he wanted to.

"How long have you wanted to adopt?"

"Since we were very young, actually since we came out to each other." James answered with an impish grin on his face.

"You're looking for a girl of any age?"

"Yes," they answered in unison. 

"Okay, I'll be right back with your match," Peyton said and left the room. 

Teddy smiled at James and grabbed his hand a little tighter. James grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Teddy's lips. "What do you think she'll look like?" he asked and Teddy shrugged, "I really don't care as long as she's nice," James smiled at Teddy appreciating his accepting Hufflepuff nature. James was about to say he didn't care either, but before he could open his mouth the door opened. Peyton walked back into the room with a girl following behind her. James saw her first and a smile lit up his face. The little girl was beautiful and precious and James just wanted to hug her and take her home forever. She had wavy dirty-blonde hair that fell just passed her shoulders and was lightest at the tips. Her eyes were the most beautiful blue James had ever seen, they reminded him of his mom's. She had a button nose and a few freckles dotting the bridge of it, but they were so light James couldn't see them unless the light from the window was hitting her face. She wore a dark pink sweater and scruffy jeans, and had on canvas shoes that James knew weren't fit for a little girl like her. She deserved better he thought. Then, Teddy saw her. And she saw Teddy. Teddy's mouth dropped open wide and he grinned and then the little girl ran to Teddy and enveloped him in a big hug. James sat there shocked as the girl and Teddy hugged. Teddy turned to James when the girl stepped back and said "she- she was the girl I gave the chocolate to." James' face broke out into a huge grin and he reached over to the girl and shook her hand. The girl smiled and then went and stood by Peyton as she smiled at her. 

"This, is Sarah. She's ten years old. Her birthday is March 18th so she actually started at Hogwarts this year. She's a-" Peyton was cut off by Sarah squealing "Gryffindor!" Peyton smiled at the girl. "Yes, a Gryffindor. Sarah, these two men are Teddy and James Lupin-Potter. They are going to be your dads." Sarah looked so overjoyed, the smile didn't quite fit her little face. "Teddy is the man who gave me the extra chocolates last night Miss Peyton! Before bed I wished I'd get a dad like him. And I got two!" she exclaimed and then pulled James and Teddy into a big group hug. James heart overflowed with joy. Teddy felt tears prick at his eyes, knowing he was the luckiest man in the world. 

After letting the new family hug for a while Peyton asked Sarah to go get her things from her room and wait in the lobby while she finalized the adoption with James and Teddy. She also had some other news for the boys. Sarah went down the hall and back to her room for the last time as Peyton turned her attention to James and Teddy. Teddy had t4ears in his eyes but wiped them away as Peyton grabbed the adoption papers by her desk. 

"I should tell you before you sign this, Sarah is mostly in control of her magic but it is tested when she is angered or feels very strong emotions. She also has anxiety despite being a Gryffindor, and goes to therapy once every other Thursday. We'd advise you to keep taking her for the time being but we do think her anxiety could improve because of the adoption. You see, Sarah actually has four biological sisters. The girls were separated three years ago when their parents died in an accident. They didn't have any family because of the second war, and so they were put into a home. The home was already over filled though and they had to split the girls up. We got Sarah and other orphanages got the other girls. Sarah is a twin to a girl named Leah. We were notified today that Leah was adopted as well, and we'll forward you the information on her new family after the Holidays in case you are interested in having the girls see each other. It would be nice for her to be able to keep in contact with at least her twin. She also had a five year old sister who is in St. Mungo's with an illness right now. We cannot disclose any information about her, but we'll let you know when we can. There were two other girls who were 12 and 11 when the accident happened. They're teenagers now. They were put into Merlins Home for Misplaced Adolescents. They haven't been adopted as unfortunately, many teens aren't. May, the 14 year old didn't adjust to the home and was placed in the Ministry's care because her magic started to get out of control. She isn't currently up for adoption but she is open for visitation. I'm sorry that I had to tell you all this but the girls were very close before the accident so it's only right."

Teddy and James nodded their heads in understanding. They didn't know what to say. "We promise to keep the girls in contact," Teddy told Peyton and she gave him a graceful smile. "Do you still wish to adopt Sarah?" she asked them and immediately the boys nodded their heads yes. Sarah handed them the papers and told them where to sign, and they officially became Sarah's parents. After signing they went out into the lobby and saw Sarah. Both of them hugged her as tight as they could, now understanding her story and feeling a little torn inside. 

"Why don't you say we go home and show you your room and all that before Christmas dinner." James suggested and Teddy nodded. Sarah agreed. "I'll side along her, see you at home," Teddy told James and then grabbed Sarah's hand. James watched them disapparate and then followed suit. When he arrived at home Teddy and Sarah were waiting for him on the porch.

"Follow me," James said and led Sarah through the door with Teddy in tow. He walked to the door of her room and opened it, then allowed Sarah to go in and look at the room. Immediately Sarah's eyes started to tear up and James rushed to his little girl's side. He didn't want her upset at Christmas. "Hey, hey if you don't like it we can change it okay?" Sarah hugged James tightly and motioned for Teddy to come over. "No, I love it. I do. My- my twin sister Leah is a Hufflepuff so it reminds me of her. Thank you."  
"Oh," James said and Teddy wrapped his arm around James waist. "Why don't you get settled in and then meet us in the living room and we'll show you around the house okay? I'm gonna talk to James" Teddy told Sarah then grabbed his husbands hand and led him to the sofa in the living room. It was a squishy sofa and Teddy pulled James onto his lap, holding him close to his chest as he rubbed his back. 

"What's wrong baby?" Teddy asked him as he ran his hand through James' messy hair. "She has so many sisters, I can't imagine how she feels being separate from them. I'd hate to be separate from Al and Lils. I just, can't even imagine that." Teddy hummed while he thought of what to say. After thinking about it for a while Teddy made a decision. 

"Why don't we work on adopting them all, besides Leah of course since she's already got a family. But we'll get the info and keep them in contact and close you know. We'll get them all as close as we can. Does that sound good?" Teddy knew that adopting four little girls wasn't really he and James plan, and that they'd need to talk about it more and see if it's really something they wanted to do. But Teddy knew James and he knew that it was likely something James would be passionate about and want to do. 

"Yeah, that sounds great. I want to do anything I can to help Sarah get her sisters back." James said and smiled up at Teddy. "Good," Teddy said right as Sarah walked into the living room. 

"You'd really do that for me?" she asked them, standing rooted to the carpet as she looked at them with intense eyes. "Yes, we would." Teddy and James said at the same time and Sarah grew a smile on her face so large Teddy thought he'd melt. She ran over to them and enveloped them both in a tight hug, tears spilling from everyones eyes as Sarah realized how wanted she was. 

"We've gotta get ready for dinner, there's clothes in the dresser for you Sarah. Meet us down here in twenty okay?" James said and grabbed Teddy's hand so they could go up to their room to get dressed. "Okay!" Sarah replied and got up to go look through her clothes. "It's a casual dinner!" Teddy shouted as James dragged him up the stairs. 

When they got up to their room James pushed Teddy against the door and kissed him hard. "I love you, so much" he said after pulling away and grinning while cupping Teddy's face in his hands. "I love you too Jamie, what was that for?" Teddy asked, not expecting the kiss but very appreciative. "For being the best husband to me and the best dad to Sarah." James told him and pressed another kiss to Teddy's lips before going to the bathroom to shave. Teddy smiled to himself and walked over to the closet to chose what to wear. He settled on a pair of tight, light wash jeans with rips and a goofy Christmas sweater that was charmed with a twinkling star and sparkling ornaments on a green tree. He went into the bathroom to morph his hair, James still shaving next to him. "Do red, you always look good in red," James told him and Teddy followed his orders. The red matched the ornaments on his sweater. James grinned and tapped his razor on the side of the sink to get the water off after he finished shaving. Teddy styled his hair as James went into the closet. James put on a pair of blue jeans and Teddy's Weasley jumper. James only wearing Teddy's clothes to any family function had become a tradition and James wasn't going to stop it now. Once they were both dressed and ready Teddy and James made their way downstairs to get Sarah and head to the Potter-Malfoy residence. Draco hadn't initially been excited about hosting family dinners in his home but it had been determined that it was the only place everyone could fit. 

The boys got downstairs and saw Sarah waiting for them on the couch. She was dressed in a Gryffindor jumper with golden corduroy pants and little black dress shoes. James grinned. She was perfect. Sarah hopped off of the couch and grabbed James hand to side-along with him. Teddy smiled at him and they all apparated at the same time. When they landed the stood in front of the big house, which looked like it was Draco's on the outside but was definitely Harry and Draco's on the inside. Teddy and James walked with Sarah between them up the stairs and walked inside. "Hello! We've arrived!" James shouted over the Weasley-Potter-Malfoy madness that was currently going on. "Come to the dining room tosser" James heard Albus yell over the noise and followed the instruction. Teddy stood with Sarah by the archway to the door. Everyone was seated and waiting on Teddy and James to sit so they could eat, as usual. James cleared his throat but before he could speak he saw a little girl that looked remarkably like Sarah sitting in between Scorpius and Albus. She was wearing the same outfit Sarah was but Hufflepuff edition. James' jaw dropped as he barked at Albus and Scorpius "over here, bring her!" he said. 

Scorpius, Albus, and the girl rose to come see what James was so muffed about. "What?" Albus asked when he reached his brother. "Who is this?" James asked and pointed to the girl. "This is-" Albus started but then Sarah saw the girl out of the corner of her eye and shouted "Leah!" then ran and crushed her sister into a hug which was returned just as eagerly. "Leah, our daughter. We just adopted her this morning," Scorpius said as he smiled at the reunion of the two sisters. "I didn't know you two were adopting her sister!" Albus said referring to James and Teddy. "Oh- ha it was a last minute thing," James said and then smiled at Sarah. "We're going to introduce her to everyone okay? You can go sit down." Albus nodded and led his small family back to their seats. James cleared his throat again and spoke "Hey everyone, Teddy and I have someone we'd like you to meet-" James motioned for Teddy to come in and join him and Sarah. He put his arm around them both as he spoke. "-this is Sarah, our daughter. If you'd give me a minute I'd like to tell her all your names while you're sitting just to give her a head start." James said and everyone nodded in agreement. James started to name people pointing to each person as he said their names, going around the table with Sarah looking intently. "These are your grand dads Draco and Harry, and then your Aunt Lily, Aunt Rosie, Uncle Hugo, Uncle Fred II, Your great uncle Fred would sit there-" James pointed to the empty seat between Fred II and his dad. "- Great Uncle George, Great Aunt Angela, Aunt Molly II, Aunt Lucy, Aunt Roxanne, Aunt Victoire, Aunt Dominique, Uncle Louis, Great Aunt Fleur, Great Uncle Bill, Great Uncle Charlie, Great Uncle Percy, Great Uncle Ron, Great Aunt Hermione, Great Grandma Molly, Great Grandpa Arthur, Grandma Ginny, Uncle Al, your cousin er sister Leah, and Uncle Scorp." James finished and inhaled a large breath. "You'll get other cousins eventually, you see how many I have," James continued and then took his family to their seats.

The Potter-Weasley-Malfoy clan ate dinner comfortably, and chattily as they always do. There were lots of questions from and about the twins and James and Teddy tried to answer as many as they could. After dinner the clan went into the living room to enjoy each others company as well as the company of some alcohol for the of age witches and wizards. At first, Sarah clung to Leah but after a few minutes the two went and sat with their Aunt Roxanne and a few others to play a game of gobstones. Teddy put his arm around James' shoulder as he sunk down into the sofa next to him after getting up to get his second fire whiskey. "She fits right in Jamie," Teddy said with a smile on his face watching his daughter being a part of his family. "Yeah, she does."

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to extend this fic into a little something more after they adopted Sarah, but decided not to because I liked the simplicity of this. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
